La herida más exquisita
by AXJ
Summary: Ace se encuentra de nuevo con los mugiwaras en el grand Line y decide compartir un poco con ellos para estar con Luffy. Sin embargo, después de la cena le entran unas ganas enormes de tomar, y con Zoro. Verán que en una cantina no solo te encuentras piratas hombres.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia (Spoiler ni tantoXD): Un personaje del episodio 518 Pelo mojado Caribou.

Aclaraciones: A Ace no lo capturan. En una de las islas del Grand Line, Luffy se reencuentra con Ace de nuevo.

En una de las islas donde se encontraba la banda de los mugiwaras se volvían a encontrar con el hermano de Luffy.

—Yo ,Que hay de nuevo,Luffy - saludaba Ace a su hermano y a la tripulación.

-Ace! Respondía feliz –Luffy corría hacia él.

-Porque no nos acompañas a cenar -Pregunto ansioso.

-Bah, esta bién respondió embozando una sonrisa, siempre le daba gusto volver a ver a su hermano menor.

-!MUY BIEN CHICOS! TODOS AL SUNNY!

-!HAI! -Contesto la tripulación.

- y al final apareció una vaca enorme yo quería capturarla para comerla, se veía tan deliciosa- contaba Luffy mientras iban por el camino que los conduciría al barco.

-Tú nunca cambias jajajaja – se reía el mayor de los hermanos.

Ya después de cenar cada uno estaba ocupado en lo suyo: Sanji le servía el postre a Nami y se sentaba junto a ella para hacerle compañía, Luffy después de la cena ya estaba dormido,Brook estaba escribiendo un nuevo tema, Franky se fue a dormir, Chopper no tomaba Robin después de la cena no la vio más solo quedaba Zoro /_Pero que estúpido le hubiera preguntado a él desde un principio_/ ya que él no tenía ni la mínima intención de irse a dormir tan temprano, le habían contado que esa isla tenia uno de los mejores sakes del Grand Line.

-Oe, Zoro me acompañas a beber dicen que el sake de aquí es buenísimo – le pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues vamos!

-Muy bien n.n fue a la cocina, chicos voy a la ciudad con Zoro, buenas noches.

-ok- respondió Nami –pasenla bien y cuida que Zoro no se pierda o se meta en algún lío.

Mientras Ace se devolvió a la cocina, Zoro disimuladamente buscaba a Robin ya sabía que no había ido a dormir a lo mejor Nami sabía dónde se encontraba pero jamás le preguntaría.

/En la ciudad/

Entraron al primer bar que vieron y les pareció cómodo. Pidieron una copa y Ace le preguntaba cómo se comportaba Luffy, riéndose ambos de las tonteras que contaba Zoro.

Después de un rato, entró un grupo metiendo mucha bulla:

-Pero taichou, deberíamos haberles robado todo-decía un hombre que caminaba al lado de una chica.

-No, está bien tomar solo lo que necesitamos, tomar de más es avaricia-respondió ella.

Esas palabras silenciaron a toda la tripulación.

-Vamos a tomar! –dijo uno de el grupo emocionado.

-Pues vamos a eso venimos- respondió gustosa y sus subordinados la siguieron.

La pelirrosa ignoraba que al entrar, captó la atención de un pelinegro, quien la miro de reojo y se sorprendió al ver como ella se sentaba arriba de la mesa, Ace algo rectificaba ella no era como las demás mujeres que había visto.

El muchacho pecoso, intentaba aclarar que era lo que llamaba su atención, no sabía era si era su extraño pelo rosa, sus encantadores ojos amatistas o la forma tan inusual de tomar, solo estaba seguro de que esas cosas le atraía y ni siquiera había reparado en su cuerpo. Mejor seguiría bebiendo, miró a Zoro el seguía tomando despreocupadamente, bueno era lo que aparentaba porque por dentro.

_/bueno, está bien. Lo acepto me gusta, me encanta, quiero ser el único que pueda protegerla de esa forma a lo mejor ella jamás se separará de mi. No debería ser tan egoísta./_

Y ahora la dueña de sus pensamientos no sabía dónde se encontraba haciéndolo sentir inquieto, el sake le hacía olvidar un poco todo eso, le gustaba tomar después de todo.

Mientras su compañero se debatía por dentro:

_/¿Cuándo la dejarían sola?/_

Miró una vez más y se percató que algunos se retiraban, intentó no hacer ruido con el objetivo de escuchar lo que conversaban:

-nosotros ya no vamos, nos acompaña, taichou- preguntaba algunos subordinados de su tripulación.

-noo, todavía quiero beber más

-descuida el vice-capitán, y tres más se quedaran con ella- dijo uno de los que se retiraba.

-entonces que descanse, taichou- se despidieron la mayoría de sus subordinados.

Los hombres que se quedaron a acompañarla fueron al baño, un pirata paso cerca de su mesa y le boto una botella a propósito.

- ¿Qué se te perdió? –le preguntó con mala cara.

-Qué tal si las vas a buscar a mi mesa, y la compartimos, preciosa –respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Piérdete! – le respondió sin mirarlo.

-Vamos… dijo y acto seguido se acerco a ella, sin dudarlo le pateo dándole tan fuerte que lo lanzó hacia fuera.

Ace no se perdió nada de esto y le pareció encantador. Pero su rostro de diversión cambio bruscamente cuando reconoció el pirata que se atrevió a molestarla. Era Caribou, un pirata con alta recompensa más alta que la de él incluso.

La pelirrosa salió molesta, buscando lo que le había quitado.

-Flashback-

Cuando Caribou se acerco hacia ella extendió su mano y le tocó el sombrero.

Ella al sentir contacto lo pateó en segundos, pero se dio cuenta, cuando él volaba lejos de ella llevaba algo verde en la mano. Esto ya era personal, nadie la tocaba así como así y le sacaba su sombrero.

-Fin flashback-

El acompañante de Zoro no pudo evitar seguir los pasos de la pelirrosa. Zoro por su parte miró todo el alboroto tranquilo desde su asiento hasta que decidió pararse para ver porque Ace salió hacia fuera.

/Afuera del Bar/

Ella le pegó una de sus patadas y él le tomo la pierna con su asquerosa habilidad que le permitía convertir su cuerpo en lodo.

-Tsk, suéltame maldito!

-Eres toda una belleza tal como me gustan- respondió mientras la atraía hacia él.

Antes de que se acercara más una bola de fuego corto el contacto. Jewerly aprovechó esto y con un puñal que tenía de kairoseki(N/A: espero haberlo escrito bien) que pensaba usar cuando se aproximara más, le cortó el pecho. Fue cosa de segundos.

-Maldición! –exclamó antes de recoger su sombrero que por la acción anterior salió volando por los aires.

El pelinegro se acercó hacia ella, sin dudarlo lo apunto con el puñal, ante esta acción él se detuvo:

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó sin moverse de su posición.

Cuando iba a responder apareció el resto de la tripulación.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Taicho!

-¿Está bien?

Preguntaban sus hombres. Al ver a Ace tan cerca de ella.

-¿Él es el responsable? –preguntó el vice-capitán mirando seriamente al pelinegro.

Mientras discutían Pelo mojado o Caribou se escabulló.

Zoro que había observado todo y ver que nada paso a mayores se dispuso a entrar.

-Volvamos-exclamó la capitana haciendo que la tensión desapareciera por unos instantes.

Al ver como bola de fuego Ace se avecinaba hacia ella. Dijo:

-Adelántense

-Pero, taichou! –clamaron todos e intentaron reprocharle pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Es una orden – repitió fuerte.

El peliverde volvió hacia el bar solo quedaría Ace con la chica y él sabía que el hermano de Luffy era fuerte, tal vez este la conocía desde antes y arreglaría algunos asuntos con ella. Por eso, decidió no entrometerse entrando al bar.

Bonney sin guardar el cuchillo espero expectante frente al moreno.

- ¿Y qué no dices las gracias?

-Hmp, que delicado!

-Pues, gracias

-No es la forma que esperaba –decía el moreno acercándose más a ella.

O.O - Tsk, pues que esperabas- respondió aún sin bajar el cuchillo.

-Pues, algo como… dejó esas palabras al aire mientras busco.

Este fic está dedicado a **mcr77 **quién me ha apoyado mucho, y siempre me da ánimo, muchas gracias!. Ojalá te guste y juntas amasemos más fans de AXJ (AceXJewerly). Recomiendo leer sus fics son buenísimos.

Hasta aquí termina solo serán 2 Cap. El segundo ya lo pensé, pero aún no lo escribo T.T tengo mucho que estudiar mañana pues hay examen. Pero actualizaré los próximos días no crean que he dejado votado mi otro fic, tengo listo el EP 5 pero no me gusto así que lo escribiré de nuevo n.n.

Respuestas a los rewiews: (De esta forma siento que interactuamos más)

**mcr77**: También yo no podría resistirme a las palabras de Ace, supongo que es difícil ser BonneyXD… Espero atenta tu fic y ojalá te haya gustado la sorpresa.

**Valeria luz de la luna: **Yo hile esta pareja cuando** Advertencia de Spoiler: Cuando Jewerly llora por la muerte de Ace.** Pensé ahí hay algo y me gusto mucho y bueno, aquí ya me ves. Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que te guste los demás episodios de "Algo más que estudios en la secundaria". Y compartamos más formas para amar a AceXD.

Gracias por gastar su tiempo en leer esto, recuerden dejar sus comentarios para que podamos compartir ideas y soñar sobre nuestros personajes favoritos. Con gusto responderé a sus sugerencias, comentarios, y críticas.

Atte

Ya no puedo ni decir mi nombreXD AXJ.

PD: que tengan una buena semana.


	2. Chapter 2

-No es la forma que esperaba –decía el moreno acercándose más a ella.

O.O - Tsk, pues que esperabas- respondió aún sin bajar el cuchillo.

-Pues, algo como… dejó esas palabras al aire mientras busco.

-Pues, algo como… dejó esas palabras al aire mientras busco acortar distancia entre ellos, ella estática levanto su puñal, poniéndose a la defensiva.

El moreno no se inmuto y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su objetivo. La capitana se sorprendió cuando este se acercó sin importarle cortarse con el filo del cuchillo para besarla. Al principio estaba tan sorprendida que no cerró los ojos y después solo se relajó y disfruto de la sensación aflojando su cuchillo mientras se aproximaba hacia él, buscando más contacto.

Al romper el beso ella lo miró sonrojada.

- hmm… o/o

El chico no evitó soltar una sonrisa.

-Je ^. ^ -

-Yo te ayudare con tu vergüenza y repitió la acción esta vez tomándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

Esta vez al separarse, ella lo miro detenidamente, era hermoso sus ojos eran negro como la noche y tenía algunas pecas en sus mejillas que le daban ese aspecto de chico rebelde. Su musculatura era un poco pronunciada y era un poco más alta que ella. En su observación reparó en su cuello de una línea roja brotaba sangre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apegó más a él, con un movimiento elegante y con una mirada caprichosa diciendo.

-déjame ayudarte-

El chico sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba por la exquisita sensación de sentir los labios de la pelirrosa besando su cuello y al mismo tiempo saboreando su herida.

Sentía algo más que mariposas en su interior, y prefirió detenerla.

-Hey, deten..te – intentaba articular, pero ella estaba muy entretenida escuchando sus "quejas".

El moreno la tomó de su cuello con delicadeza e hizo que lo mirara.

- Mmmm, creo que deberíamos entrar- le dijo a esos ojos amatista que lo miraban fijamente.

La chica al escuchar esto se sorprendió un poco, pero lo que decía era verdad sus hombres deben estar preocupados, y sin más se dio la vuelta.

Ace al ver a la hermosa capitana de espalda no se puedo resistir en abrazarla.

-Eres muy imprudente –susurró en su oído sensualmente.

Bonney se tranquilizó mentalmente.

Intentando no parecer nerviosa por la cercanía del moreno, mantenía su cuerpo quieto tratando de calmar sus hormonas. Si él seguiría así tal vez no regresaría al barXD.

El dirigió su mano al rostro de ella y tomando su mejilla lo volteó para besarla, la capitana no opuso ninguna resistencia y respondió gustosa, era la primera vez que se sentía tan segura con un hombre.

/_Creo que me estoy enviciando_/- pensaba mientras sentía la lengua del moreno acariciarse con la suya.

/_No quiero que entre _8.8, _quiero que se quede conmigo_. / - pensaba el moreno siguiendo con el beso que lo estaba embriagando.

Cuando se separaron, se sentía un poco excitados, tal vez era la posición en la cual se encontraban o el sake que corría en sus venas o la adrenalina de involucrarse con un desconocido, quizás no tan desconocidos ya que ambos se reconocían por los carteles de wanted que circulaban, por cortesía de la marina.

-Nunca pensé ser un adicto-soltó el chico candente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos extrañada girándose quedando frente a frente al pelinegro.

El solo le devolvió la mirada recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y siguió:

-Nunca pensé hacerme adicto a la pirata Jewerly Bonney.

Provocando un leve sonrojo a la joven supernova, por primera vez le dio vergüenza de que un hombre la mirara, siempre todos la miraban y le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Pero frente a la intensa mirada oscura, se sintió indefensa e insegura de su belleza. Cuando escuchó eso sintió unas enormes ganas de apretujarlo contra ella.

-Torpe-dijo para abrazarlo, y el hermano mayor de Luffy la rodeó con sus brazos bueno, quien era él para negarse.

-En serio, que no deberías ser tan imprudente, que tal si yo no te hubiera seguido.- le reprochó el pelinegro con un tono de preocupación.

-Hmp, que yo recuerde no te pedí ayuda y para que te enteres me las he arreglado bien hasta ahora, y puedo seguir haciéndolo.- respondió sintiéndose ofendida.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención solo que… - se disculpó.

-Solo, qué? - /_Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para saber porque se entrometió_./ pensaba la supernova.

-No quería que te pasara nada malo-Respondió quedo, estrechándola más contra él.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la chica, alguien además de su tripulación mostraba preocupación por ella. Ya no lo consideraba como un desconocido, no después de todo lo compartido.

-Volvamos- le dijo, la pelirrosa rompiendo el abrazo.

Al ver la intención del chico por acercarse, reparó:

-Por separado.

-eh! , está bien.

Después de meditar por medio segundo aceptó, claro está que si se enteraban que eran conocidos o aliados a ella la respetarían por tener el apoyo del comandante de la segunda de división de barba blanca, ósea, estaría bajo la protección del nombre barba blanca, no por ser una pirata como tal.

Al ver la cara de decepción de él, agregó:

-En otra oportunidad podemos compartir el sake, le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La cara del moreno cambió a una lasciva, imaginándose como "compartirían" el sake para la próxima vez.

Ella atinó a poner una cara fría al sentir una mirada penetrante en su espalda mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la cantina.

Debía mantenerse firme en frente de sus subordinados.

Fin.

_Respuestas a los reviews:

mcr77: Ojala te guste! Y no haberte decepcionado con la segunda parte. Tenía que hacer una historia feliz de ellosXD… No puedo vivir con la realidad de la seriejajaja. Nos leemos pronto cuídate.

Valeria Haz De Luna: Espero no haberte decepcionado con el final de este fic. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Ya pronto actualizaré el otro. PD: como no amarlo, si es tremendo tío. Bueno y puro, hermoso y fuerte, además noble. Me encanta 3.


End file.
